


Preparation

by rebecca_selene



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: An invitation to a Passover Seder makes 6-year-old Cassie both anxious and curious.





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/megstewart/9629694632/in/photostream/)

“But what should I wear?” Cassie asked after they had gone up to Rachel’s room, Rachel’s mom’s invitation still ringing in her ears.

Freezing mid-motion as she dumped her backpack and books onto her bed, Rachel stared at Cassie as if she had spoken in a different language.

Cassie felt heat rise in her cheeks, but she held Rachel’s incredulous gaze. “I can care about clothes when I wanna.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Rachel’s eyes widened, and Cassie’s stomach sank at the excited sparkle in them. “Shopping spree! I’ll go get Mom to drive us to the mall.”

“No, no!” Cassie jumped between the oncoming Rachel and the door, her hands held out. “I mean, I just, you know. I’ve never been to a Passover cedar before. Do I need one of those…” She waved her hand vaguely over her hair. She had seen some of Rachel’s family members wearing them, but she didn’t know what they were called.

Some of the energy in Rachel’s eyes dimmed at her inability to rush to the mall. “Seder, not cedar. You mean a yarmulke? Nah.” She waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh.” Cassie paused. She thought about what questions her mother would ask about being invited to an event. “Well. Should I wear a dress?” She couldn’t help but make a face at the idea.

Rachel sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed, arms and hair splayed out. “If I say yes, will you go to the mall with me to find one?”

“No. I already have dresses.” A thought occurred to Cassie. “Do I have to wear a specific kind?” She might have to go shopping after all.

“ _You_ have dresses?”

“Mom bought them for me. They’re in my closet somewhere, I think.”

Rachel laughed. “ _I_ want to see you in a dress.” She sighed and sat up. “But you don’t have to wear one for Passover.”

Cassie relaxed in relief. “Oh, good.” She thought again about what her mom would ask. “Should I bring anything? Food? Gifts?”

Shaking her head, Rachel stood and pulled her notebook out of her backpack. “No, Cassie. You don’t have to wear anything special or bring anything. Now let’s do our homework.”

“Okay.” Cassie got her school supplies and sat next to Rachel on the floor. She had just pulled out a worksheet when a giggle escaped her.

Rachel peered at the numbers and plus signs on Cassie’s paper. “What?”

Hand over her mouth, Cassie whispered, “Yarmulke is a funny word.” And this time when she laughed again, Rachel joined her.


End file.
